justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt
|status = Alive |nationality = |species = Unidentified Bullet Shooter |gender = Male |location = |height = 100cm |weight = 2 tons |hair_color = |eye_color = |title1 = }} is a primary character featured in the Tourney and a member of the Tourney Master Trio. Biography He used to be on the Swegzito Empire, but after its collapse in 2006, he decided to go civilize somewhere else because at that time, it was dangerous. However, on March 31, 2019, Wyatt returned to Fandom from an unknown civilization. Rukang formed a trio with Supersock and Wyatt, due to their special powers. They fought fight off around 25 opponents and the Infinite Yowinghoh. Rukang was going to fight it for a second time, and Supersock and Wyatt for the first time. However, since the Infinite Yowinghoh was very, very late (they have been waiting 3 days for her to fight), most of the audience decided to leave from the first hour after the fight against the 25 opponents has finished. There's not really anything important that happened between the end of March and April 3. 3 days later, the Infinite Yowinghoh decided to fight them, and this time, she had the abilities to teleport and become invisible, so that Rukang's strategy became outdated. Each member of the trio decided to fight her, but failed to give her any damage, even when Rukang and Wyatt merged their special attacks to Supersock. However, Supersock's tried a new strategy, which is removing her Dodecahexa from her back, which also removed her extra limbs and powers, and were instead given to Supersock, temporarily turning her to Yowinghoh (without the Infinite on her name). Supersock tried combining all 12 powers from the Dodecahexa (with the Black and White Kings, Combine All 12 Powers, to Supersock, ACTIVATE! chant), then Supersock did all he can to defeat Yowinghoh using those powers. After the fight, the members of the trio (except Supersock, because he fainted) read from the Dodecahexa a warning sign (WARNING: Very dangerous item. Can kill anybody in any case or even destroy the entire universe if not used properly!), they thought that it can kill forever instead of defeat temporarily. However, Yowinghoh came back (un)surprisingly, and give them a reward, which are the same 12 weapons awarded after regularly defeating her in the Yowinghoh Boss Battle. She wanted to give them the Dodecahexa (in which she change the warning, because it was outdated. She changed it to: "WARNING: Very dangerous item. Can kill anybody in any case (except tourneys or gun game modes, which only defeat the opponents and not kill them) or even destroy the entire universe if not used properly!"), but since she needed it to protect the Fandom planet, she put it on her back, give the trio their rewards, revive Supersock and went back to her job, protecting the planet. On May 3rd, an event was organized, which was "Cyan the Wateranian VS. Finger Dude", then "Cyan the Wateranian & Finger Dude VS. Sombrerobot and Teddyroboter", then finally, "Cyan the Wateranian, Finger Dude, Sombrerobot & Teddyroboter VS. the Tourney Master Trio". On the last event, the two robots, Cyan and Finger Dude hey all decided to collaborate and go against the Tourney Master Trio the day after. They did so, and the trio won against them. On June 8, 2019, right after Hamburger Head's evolution, he decided to challenge Wyatt and see if he can take him down with his new powers and exoskeleton. They both fought a lot, and both were winning by very close margins. However, Wyatt actually won the match, but Hamburger Head was actually close to win the match. He did find this match pretty fair, though. Toilet Guy and Big Pupils had to fight Wyatt at 9:00pm. When Wyatt's, Toilet Guy's and Big Pupils' matched started, Wyatt has shown what he could do, Toilet Guy already gave up and decided to let Big Pupils fight him alone. Big Pupils, with his laser vision, hit and burnt Wyatt, almost killing him. However, Wyatt shot with his only working bullet dispenser (which is from his left leg) and shot Big Pupils, eliminating him out of the match and making Wyatt himself win. Though, on October 6, 2019, in the Tourney, the Dreadlocker decided to challenge the Tourney Master Trio, and surprisingly, the Wiki God won, using each God-tier weapon to defeat the three opponents. Description Appearance He appears to be a white alien with 3 eyes with a bullet shooter on his head and two bullet shooters on his legs. Personality Despite being from another civilization, he is nice with other people, and especially with Rukang and Supersock. Ability His main ability is to shoot from his head and both of his legs. Sometimes, he can even merge the bullets to make them either larger or more efficient. Quotes *"They call me the Unidentified Bullet Shooter Species." *"Lemme do the triple shot." Trivia * Wyatt is his nickname, and a play of words for "What?", since people ask what kind of person he is. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fandom Category:Tourney Category:Primary Characters